Next time you marry me
by AAB
Summary: Harm and Mac visit an open day at little AJ's kindergarten but are they prepared for the role they have to play?


_Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them_

**Next time you marry me**

_16.00 local  
Washington  
Little AJ's kindergarten  
_"I welcome you all to Rose Hill Kindergarten" the young teacher announced. "Today we are showing you what the children worked on for the previous months. First we like you to walk through our little exhibition in the classrooms. I'm sure the kids will be most happy to show you around. Then there will be refreshments in the room at your left and next to that …"  
Mac didn't pay as much attention as she maybe should to the teachers words. She was still catching her breath. Both Bud and Harriet being busy with various cases she and Harm had stepped in to attend the open day at little AJ's kindergarten. Having a heavy caseload themselves Harm en she made it just in time; without a chance to change they were still in uniform. Not that the little boy seemed to care. He almost bounced with excitement when he greeted his beloved godparents and dragged them inside. The fact that they still were in uniform only seemed to add to the attraction.  
Applause forced Mac's attention back to the present. She and Harm rose and AJ grabbed their hands to show them his classroom and his own little table. One wall was covered with kid's artwork and AJ proudly pointed out the things he made. Then they made a tour through the rest of the building, ending in the room where the refreshments were set out. They both could use a cup of coffee or in AJ's case a glass of lemonade and a doughnut. Harm wrinkled his nose at the amount of sugar they contained but refrained from commenting.  
Cups drained they returned to their seats. Slowly the hall filled with people again. The young teacher took the stand once more. "In this school we work with themes," she explained. "Every other week a new theme is explored and at the end a presentation is given. These two weeks we have been working on 'weddings'. We talked about it, we did artwork, you have seen examples of that in the classes and today we are performing a wedding. But for that we need the help of two of you." She looked expectantly towards the gathered parents. "Whose parents are willing to play the roles of bride and groom today?"  
This was met by a wood of waving preschooler's fingers. "Mine, mine, please mine!" The teacher looked around. "What about AJ's?" she decided. Mac froze and she knew exactly what look Harm now must have. His famous 'deer caught in the headlights-look'. But there was no way to avoid this disaster-in-the-making. In the meantime AJ told his teacher "They are not my parents. They are auntie Mac and uncle Harm. And when my parents die I'm going to live with them." The teacher was flabbergasted and Harm, chivalrous as ever, came to her rescue. "AJ is right; we are not his parents but his godparents. There is nothing wrong with Bud and Harriet but yes, if something, God forbid, would happen to them, we will be responsible for AJ and his little brother Jimmy." This clarified the teacher breathed a breath of relief. "Well, good to hear. But now I will ask you to come with me." She brought them to the back of the hall, where an until now hidden cloth stand stood. Pulling away the cover she revealed a white dress with a veil and a top hat. She gave Harm an all over with her eyes, clearly appreciating what she saw. "I guess a top hat is not a match with a uniform, that one might be left out." Next she took the dress and turned to Mac, holding the garment in front of her. "You can change over here," showing her an empty classroom. More or less in a daze Mac did as she bid.  
In the meantime some other props were wheeled into the hall. A make shift altar, an organ and one of the girls hauled a large bouquet of fake flowers. AJ was given a little cushion with two rings. Clearly he was going to be the ring bearer.  
While Mac dressed Harm was directed to a spot near the altar. Music started to play and one of the kids posited himself in front of him. Then Mac entered the room preceded by two flower girls and followed by two girls holding her veil. Despite he knew it was just a play Harm held his breath. What would he give for it to be real!  
Mac felt like she was in a dream. Whether it was a good one or a nightmare still had to be determined. She couldn't tear her gaze away from Harm. He was looking at her with a dreamy yet focused look. What would he think?  
The 'minister-for-a-day' started the ceremony. "We are here because these two people want to marry," he declared. "Does anyone have a problem with that?" He waited a moment and proceeded. "What's your name?" he asked looking at Harm.  
"I'm Harmon Rabb," Harm answered.  
"And I'm Sarah MacKenzie," Mac added.  
The boy in his a tad too long robe nodded. "Will you … erm…."  
"Harmon Rabb, uncle Harm," the teacher and AJ prompted at the same time.  
"Will you, uncle Harm," the boy rambled, clearly relieved, "marry erm …"  
"Auntie Mac," this time AJ was a tad faster than his teacher.  
"Will you, uncle Harm, marry auntie Mac? Will you share your candy with her and not quarrel when you play house?" Chuckles came from the audience.  
Harm solemnly nodded "Yes."  
"Auntie Mac, will you marry uncle Harm? Do you promise not to laugh when he falls down from the climbing frame and let him under your umbrella when it rains?"  
'Out of the mouths of babies…' Mac thought. Wasn't that what it was all about? Sharing and love and respect and shelter? She realized the audience was waiting to hear her answer. "Yes," she said, in a softer voice than Harm but equally determined.  
"Can I have the rings, please," the minister asked. AJ stepped in. On the pillow lay two rings made of gold foil. The minister handed them the rings and asked Harm and Mac to put them on each others finger. Dutifully they did, both secretly wishing it were real ones.  
"I now declare you man and woman," the little minister ended the 'service'.  
Harm and Mac didn't hear it; they just stared to each other. AJ decided to step in. He gave Harm a not so gentle nudge and whispered, or so he thought "Uncle Harm, you must kiss auntie Mac now."  
Since whispering was a skill AJ hadn't quite mastered yet more chuckles erupted. But Harm had only eyes for Mac. He cupped her face and slowly leaned in, giving her space to pull back, had she want that. But Mac was mesmerized by the emotion she saw in his storm-blue eyes. Her lips parted and her eyes fluttered close when Harm's lips touched hers.  
The kiss ended way too soon. Suddenly they were hit by a shower of rice. Harm almost jumped out of his skin. By now the chuckles had evolved to full blown laughter. Luckily the teacher stepped in and motioned the kids to form a row of honour, leading from the altar to the door. Applauded by the audience Harm and Mac left the room.  
Outside Mac shook her head vigorously to dislodge the grains of rice. Harm just dusted his uniform. Neither dared to look at the other. Finally Mac stammered "I'm going to change." Harm nodded but didn't move. Mac blushed and pointed a bit helpless to her uniform. Only now it dawned to Harm she expected him to leave the room and he blushed deeply. "Sorry," he stammered and disappeared as fast as he could.  
Mac took her time changing. When she finally appeared she found the hall almost empty and Harm and AJ waiting for her. With a faint smile she motioned them to lead the way to the car where Harm strapped AJ in his car seat. He happily chatted about the afternoon and Mac tried to focus on his words, rather than looking at Harm. Harm slipped behind the wheel and drove off.  
Hardly had they left the school grounds when her cell phone chimed. A short conversation and then she turned to Harm. "Bud and Harriet are still stuck in the office."  
He nodded. "Okay, what about we take AJ for a pizza? That will give them some time."  
"Yeah, pizza," AJ shouted from the backseat, leaving Mac no chance to object.

Despite her initial reluctance Mac enjoyed having dinner with 'the boys'. Harm mercifully didn't comment on the afternoon events and AJ had a lot to tell about plays and friends, keeping the conversation going.  
But back in the car all the excitement became too much for the little boy. Long before they turned into the Roberts' driveway AJ was sound asleep. Careful not to wake him up Harm scooped him from his car seat and while Harriet held doors for him, carried him to his room. In the meantime Mac spotted Harm's ring sitting on the dashboard and slipped them, Harm's as well as hers into her purse. Harm, looking back to see what took her so long, noticed and wondered why but refrained from commenting.  
Entering the house as well she had to deal with the numerous 'thank you's' from Bud. She waved them off, assuring him Harm and she had had a good time and had loved to take care of their godson. After Harm and Harriet had come downstairs, they enjoyed a cup of coffee and Harm and Mac told how the open day had gone. As by agreement neither mentioned they had to play the role of bride and groom, even though Mac knew it was only stay of execution. No doubt little AJ would spill the beans in the morning and Harriet would grill her the next Monday. She would have to face it but not now, not yet. She was grateful when, coffee finished, Harm called it a day.

Driving back the air was thick with tension. Harm had turned on the radio but every song seemed to be about love, lack of love or love ending. A few times he scraped his throat like he was going to say something but then thought better of it.  
When they turned onto her parking lot Mac had had enough. She didn't wait for him to go out of the car, walk around it and open the door for her. Instead she turned to him, fisted his shirt and yanked him towards her. Then she slammed her mouth on his, kissing him as good as she could. When the need for air drove them apart she released him.  
"Next time we marry I want you to kiss me like that." And with that she was out of his car, not waiting for an answer.

Harm drove home in a daze. It was lucky the traffic was not that busy since for the sake of his life he couldn't say how he had reached his own loft, but suddenly he found himself standing in his room, staring. It took him minutes to process what had happened and then some to shake himself out of his stupor. But finally he jumped into action, first to dash into the shower. Next he changed into the clothes he knew Mac found very attractive on him, a pair of well worn jeans and a black polo shirt. While showering he had plotted his plans. First he retrieved a little piece of information he had stored away for years, hoping the day would come he would able to use it. Then grabbing his cell phone and his wallet he left the building and drove to a nearby mall. There he visited two shops, coming out with a huge bouquet of soft pink roses mixed with baby breath and another small item safely tucked away in his inner pocket.

In the mean time Mac had reached her home to and like Harm she had showered and changed. But then she retrieved her 'treasure box', the large decorated cardboard box she kept all her special mementos in. It was almost filled to the rim and contained many memories, especially to moments she and Harm had shared. She carefully placed the two rings in an empty match box and promised herself she would decorate that one as well. Later, much later, when the memory of her behaviour in the car had faded a bit. She swallowed. That would take some time. She would never forget the shocked look on Harm's face. And in three days she would have to face him again, in an office filled with curious co-workers. She was not dumb, she had heard the rumours of the 'when will H & M be an item-bet'. Maybe she should talk to the Admiral, ask for a TAD of reassignment. Angrily she wiped her eyes. That would mean not seeing him at all and she was not sure she could cope with that. Slowly she played with the items in her box, handling them with care, holding each and every one and thinking about the moments they represented. From the dried pink rose from their first meeting in the White House's rose garden – she blushed when she remembered going back to steal one of the flowers – through menu's from restaurants where they had dined, tickets from plays and movies and countless little notes he had wrote her over the years. Engulfed by her thoughts she sat until …  
Harm took a deep breath. He couldn't count the times he had been on her doorstep but none of those times had been this important. He was well aware that the next minutes would change his life forever, and hers as well. "Well, here goes nothing," he muttered under his breath and knocked on the door.  
It took Mac a few moments to hear the sound and recognize it as someone knocking on her door. When a sigh she rose and went to answer. She hoped it wasn't one of her neighbours; she was definitely not in the mood for some friendly chitchat. Without looking through the peeping glass she yanked the door open. Harm hadn't expected that and stumbled a few steps back. Mac could only gasp. Whoever she might have expected, definitely not him.  
Harm was the first to regain his wits, more or less. "Can I come in?" he stuttered.  
Mutely Mac nodded.  
Inside he could only stare at him. Even in ratty sweats, her hair a mess, no make up and though she clearly had been crying she still was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. It only dawned to him now that he had planned everything… except what he was going to say to her.  
In the meantime Mac's eyes roamed his tall, strong body. Would this be the last time she see him?  
Finally Harm made a move. With a nervous smile he handed her the flowers. He swallowed and moistened his lips "For you," he croaked. Automatically Mac took them, then hid her face in them to hide her confusion. "They are beautiful," she whispered.  
In the meantime Harm seemed to have found his voice back. "Sarah, when you kissed me this evening in the car, you surprised the h*** out of me," he started. Mac nodded, she couldn't agree more, she had surprised the h*** out of herself as well. She saw Harm take a deep breath. He looked like a man who was going to risk it all. "And when you told me I had to kiss you better next time we marry … Sarah, there is nothing in the world I would want to do more." He lowered himself to one knee, took a little black velvet box out of his inner pocket and opened it for her to see what it contained. "I love you. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"  
The flowers fell out of her hands but she didn't notice. She could only stare at him, not believing what she heard. Her ears must be playing tricks on her. As must her eyes, since she thought she saw a sparkling diamond ring. Tentatively she reached out and touched it, afraid it would vanish into thin air. It didn't.  
Then her hands went to Harm's face. She cupped his jaw like he had done just hours before. Tugging softly she forced him to stand up.  
"Yes?" she asked. It wasn't as much an answer as it was a plea for consolation. A plea to hear his question again, a plea for reassurance she was not dreaming. Harm understood. Slowly, as not to scare her away, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I love you," he whispered over and over again. Finally he felt her relax and melt against him. She looked up to him and spoke again "Yes. Yes, I will marry you." Harm blow out a sigh a relief and squeezed her into his arms. She pressed her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you, too," she sighed.

Later they sat on the couch With Mac in his arms, Harm let his gaze wander over the paper filled table. He understood, even recognized some of the items. With a tender forefinger he stroked the plastic box containing the pink rose. "Then already?" he asked in awe.  
Mac blushed. "Yes, and I was so convinced that one day these" she nodded to the things in front of her "would be all that I had." Even now she had to will back a tear. Harm pulled her close again and kissed the crown of her head.  
She looked up to him with teary eyes. "You're sure? This is not a spur of the moment?"  
"No," he said firmly. "This is for now, and for ever." She snuggled back in but he could sense she wasn't totally convinced, yet.  
"Come with me, to my place," he suddenly said. "There is something I want to show you."  
Mac was instantly prepared to do as he requested but heading to the door she threw a glance at her bedroom. What was his plan? Was she to stay tonight? Would she need some toiletries, cloths?  
He understood her immediately. "Mac, I would love to have you with me tonight. Nothing has to happen yet. We can take as much time as we want for the next steps. It's your call." Mac relaxed. She reached up to caress his cheek. "I want to be with you, too. Just lay in your arms tonight, okay?" Harm nodded and pulled her in for another quick kiss before releasing her so she could pack the things she needed. Hand in hand they left the building.

At Harm's Mac nervously placed her bag in his bedroom area. She scolded herself for her nervousness; it wasn't that she had never been with a man before. But never with the man she loved more than her own live, she reminded herself. Harm stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She gave him an uneasy smile "Nothing. But it's all so … so new."  
He nodded. "That's why we should take our time. But as I told you, I wanted to show you something."  
To her surprise she thought she saw a slight blush on his cheeks. He walked over to the shelves at the wall and bent over. Despite her anticipation for a moment she was distracted by his fine backside and missed his first words. But she was back to attention when he showed her the contents of the drawer he held in front of her. It was filled with all kinds of small papers, like old movie tickets, menu's and notes, mixed with a few other things, mostly small touristy stuff. She recognized her own handwriting on most of the scraps of paper. Her jaw dropped when she recognized some items as sitting in _her _memory box as well. Could it be…?  
Harm nodded, his face definitely flushed now. "You're not the only one collecting mementos."  
Mac was flabbergasted and at loss of words. Even the rose garden was there, in the form of a postcard. If ever there was something to convince her his proposal wasn't a whim … Silently she took the drawer from him and carefully placed it on the bed. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his and held on for dear life. "I love you so much," she heard him whisper and she could only nod fervently.

Much later when they lay in bed, Mac's head on Harm's chest and his arm protectively around her she suddenly looked up at him and whispered "Harm, you don't have to wait until our wedding to kiss me like that!"

The end


End file.
